The present invention relates in general to an improved skylight construction, and is concerned, more particularly, with an improved curb frame construction which provides an improved thermalized skylight which is preferably for residential use.
The typical prior art skylight curb frame is made of a metal material such as an extruded aluminum. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,097. These curb frames certainly provide an adequate support, however, they permit heat conduction therethrough either from the inside of the building to the outside or vice versa. Furthermore, in cold weather there is a tendency for condensation to form on the glass panels or acrylic dome because of an insufficient temperature differential between the inside and outside of the panels or domes.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction having, in particular, an improved curb frame construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved thermalized skylight preferably for residential use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction wherein the curb frame may be constructed of a relatively rigid thermoplastic material such as polyvinylchloride.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight curb frame construction combining a curb of a rigid thermoplastic in combination with a flexible thermoplastic forming one or more gaskets for sealing the curb frame to at least the dome or panel associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of construction of a skylight incorporating composite integral rigid and flexible thermoplastic sections and incorporating a welding technique adapted to weld both the curb and the gasket to provide a continuous seal.
The forming of a positive seal is important with regard to skylight construction. Air exfiltration out of a skylight due to the suction pressures caused by winds is an important factor in the total energy effect on a building when a skylight is used. Thus, the use of this special composite PVC is important from the standpoint of energy conservation.
Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight construction that is characterized by being energy-saving.